High school isn't so cold
by Sodaperson1
Summary: Modern high school AU, ElsAnna, maybe futa, swearing, violence, sexual themes, does not come on described video for the visually impaired.
1. prologue

High school isn't so cold

**Disclaimer:**

I do not own frozen, I wish I did but I don't.

**a/n:** Hey this is my first story, so I am not going to very good at this. If you have constructive criticism I would love to have it! ElsaAnna and Anna might have a futa so don't like don't read. If you do read, well thank you very much and I hope you enjoy!

**Prologue: **

Anna was sitting in the back seat of the car, well barely but who could blame her. One, she was not the type of person to be able to sit still, two, she was moving back to her old town from before she had moved. Ahhhh, boy did she miss it, for that matter she missed everything in this town, the people, the parks, her old school, her old friend, but most of all she missed her BFF Elsa.

luckly though their mothers had traded numbers so they had stayed in touch. although one question had plauged Annas mind recently, she wondered what Elsa had grown to look like but none of that mattered because she was going to see her, as soon as today even. With this thought she could not contain herself from jumping up in down in her seat!

"Calm down there feisty pants, you don't want to get your panties in a bunch!" her bother Kristoff chuckled .

"SHUT UP, JR!" Anna yelled

"Hey!" he said obviously not liking the fact he was a Jr.

"Whoa, calm down! By the way I think Kristoff is wonderful name!"

"THAT'S BECAUSE ITS YOUR NAME!" Kristoff and Anna replied at the same time.

"Hey everyone stop fighting and shouting were here." their mother Angie said

As they pulled up in the up in the drive way Anna's eyes bulged at the sight of the new home. There were two people already waiting to great them one was a stunningly gorgeous girl, with dazzling clear crystal blue eyes, and her hair! OH Anna didn't want to start with her hair, which was platinum blonde tied in a single braid that did not only make her look mature but in Anna's opinion sexy, not to mention that she looked the same age as Anna. Next to her was a prudent looking business woman, who shared a lot of trait as the young girl.

But then it hit Anna right on the head, not only was the girl Beautiful but her BFF Elsa. Also the prudent business woman was her Elsa's mother Elise!


	2. Chapter 1

chapter.1

Disclaimer: I don't own frozen, if I did I would not be writing this.

**A/N: hi this is my second update. About the prologue sorry it was so short I am not used to writing, but I will try my best to make the chapters a better size. since school is starting I will only update on the weekends sadly. btw "_" means talking '_' means thinking.** **I hope you enjoy the chapter! :D**

Elsa POV:

'Hey I think I see a car in the distance heading toward us, I hope its Anna! NO, Elsa keep it together conceal, don't feel, remain calm * inhales deeply , exhales * ok I am ready!'

I watch as the car drives up, I feel my heart rate speed up as it gets closer, and closer and then... the car turns right around and drives back out from where it came from.

'see Elsa this is what happens when you get you hopes up. You get disappointed.'

*sigh* standing here and watching the road is getting tedious. I was just so excited to see Anna, which was so unlike me. I am Elsa Fjord, the heiress of the Freezing Fjord company. In school in the Ice Queen calm, collected, cold, distant, untouchable.

Mom snickered and said, "Honey loosen up a bit! Its your friend you haven't seen in ten years you are supposed to be happy not nervous, you are allowed to be excited."

"Huh?" I was to busy be nervous to listen to what mom was saying.

"Ok Elsa I will simplify what I am trying to say to you. ACT-LIKE-A-TEENAGER."

"O-ok, sorry."

After a couple more minutes I see a car from a distance and this time I am more than sure its Anna,

because I can hear them from here. 'Heh... they didn't get any less loud I see, although they are really,

really nice. I wonder if they still make their double chocolate brownies, MMMmmm.' despite what I told

myself earlier I cant help but pull up a big ole' grin of pure excitement and joy.

then suddenly all these questions popped up in my head: what if she does not remember you, what if

does not think I'm her friend anymore, I wonder how tall she is now, and I wonder if she still has that

wonderful childish smile. As they stop their teal mini-van I take a good look at Anna's cute face, covered

in all her adorable freckles. 'W-W-Wait, C-Cute, and ADOREABLE?! Snap out of it Elsa!' I feel my face

redden. 'I suppose one more quick glance wouldn't hurt right?' I look back at Anna's face to find it

pressed up against the glass and gawking at me. I-Is she gawking because I have a funny look on my

face or, or be-because I am blushing to much, maybe my hair is a monstrous mess. Even more thoughts

of worry rush through me.

Mom look and face palms, "I did say calm, right?' but I was to busy panicking on the inside to hear her.

Anna slowly steps out of the car, her expression change from surprise to dead serious, she look me in the eye and …... started running toward me while yelling my name.

"EEEEELLLLLLLLLLLLSSSSSSSAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA! "

'Should I move out the way, or should I move out of the way? Oh god, what if she decided to take

football in the ten years I haven't seen her, if I took that type of hit I'd fucking die.' then finally impact.

She hit me with a bone crushing hug."Elsa I miss you so much! Its been so long since I have seen you!"

she says while nuzzling my cleavage.

I feel face flush redder than a tomato, oh and not because I'm embarrassed but because I can't breathe,

Anna has yet to let up on her hug.

"A-a-Anna I-I can't Br-breathe..." I barely choke out.

Anna POV:

"OH whoops, sorry I could not control myself from hugging you, eheh." I say trying to act innocent

"REALLY NOW, so are you saying that you couldn't help but stick your face in poor Elsa's breasts?"

Kristoff (jr.) said in a very suggestive tone

" Nice try Kristoff I'm no-…" I look at Elsa's face to see her blushing.' SHIT,SHIT,SHIT I really did roll my face in her bountiful breasts.' before anyone know what's happening I'm on my knees.

" I'M SORRY!" I yell, although to tell the truth I'm sort of not.

"please quit it, you are making a scene in front of the new neighbors, they are going to think we are weird before we get in the house." Mom joked

'Wow thanks Mom.'

"well, I hope you guys have a great time in your new home me, and Elsa have to go home ourselves because it getting late. If you need anything just give us a call!" said Elise, then walked off.

'I don't know why she said call even though we live across the street.'

After that we all went to bed.

**A/N: I'm going to end it here because I haven't planned farther. As you can see the characters are OCC but I will try my best to make them act like Anna, Elsa.**

**See ya later my fizzy friends.**


	3. Chapter 2

**disclaimer: I don't own frozen**

**A/N: thanks for reading again, in this chapter you might find out if Anna has a futa. I'm also going to say that you shouldn't expect any lemons, sorry. I also don't know how to write yawning sounds :/ , also I'm not dead.**

**Anna POV:**

"MMmmmm *yawn* nnn" I just had one of the best dreams ever, but to my displeasure my brain had decided to start forgetting what it was already. After stretching my arms a bit I look down to see tall lump where my crotch is, at this point it is obvious what I had dreamed about, but more importantly who, and what did with this person. Considering what happened yesterday I'm not very surprised 'dang you Elsa and your incredibly beautiful body, and sexy ice cold eyes.(A/N: Futa confirmed :P) STOP THINKING ABOUT ELSA YOU BONEHEAD YOU ARE MAKING IT BIGGER.' Most importantly I have to get rid of it before someone comes and checks up on me. 'Come on, think of something gross to turn you off, umm, that's it! Wow kristoff's ugly face sure did the trick.' Phew, now I can go downstairs.

I need to hurry, 'cause I know Kris is going to eat all the damn breakfast. I raced through the house to the kitchen to find a single piece of fucking toast, but it is already almost in the grasp of the piglet I call my brother. I dive for it, but snatches and horfs it down right in front of my face. "Your ate both our breakfasts, you big fat pig." I say with pure disgust and hunger in my voice."well someone woke up one the wrong side of the bed". "say the guy who ate my breakfast."',"Awwwwwww don't worry sis, at least it tasted good!" I squint my eyes, debating if I should call him a bitch aloud."so... how were your dreams about Elsa last night?" "oh they were real nice and viv-… wait how did you know?" "oh please, I saw how you were eye raping ever inch of her, oh and by the way your walking to school with your new crush." " I-I don't have a crush her!" I was only denying it because I knew he was right.

DING-DONG

"she's here." "no shit Sherlock" I quip back, I rush to answer the door. "hi' Anna! Ummm I'm sure you know this by now but were walking to school together today, since you just moved here and probably don't know were the school is..." "Awesome, just let me get my bag and shoes, ok." I gather my stuff and we head out. 'Dang Elsa look good today, I wish I could eat her for breakfast, her black skinny jean really show off how perfect her ass is, she's also wearing a navy band V-neck T-shirt that says Frozen, it shows a little cleavage, with a cool leather jacket on top. despite how good she looked I'm surprised that she isn't cold'

"hey, Elsa aren't you a little cold in that outfit?" all she did was shrug her shoulders and say to me "nah, this jacket is surprisingly warm, and the cold never bothered me anyway," "oh I've been meaning to ask what band is that? Are they good?" "ya, they're actually the schools band, but the band might be disbanded because their lead singer is a jerk and so he kicked the guitarist just because he was getting more attention than him." "that's bull but, hey! Kris is a very good guitarist and there's no way in hell he'd be able to take away the spotlight, so do you think he'd make it?" "Sure I don't see why not!" Elsa said while giggling a little. 'wow even her giggle is super cute!'

**Elsa POV:**

'I know school isn't that far from home, yet it only felt like a minute passed, I guess time really does fly by when you have fun.' we walked through the front doors, and instantly we were bombarded with looks from everyone. ' just ignore them like you always do.'

"Hey baby, how've you been doing, missing me?" 'no please I just got here, especially not when Anna's here.' "hello Hans." I say with almost emotion but I couldn't hide all of my hate. "why so cold, aww are you still mad at me for kicking Marshmallow of the band?" he said as if he was talking to a child. 'I wish he never knew that I have a crush on Marshmallow AKA Marshall.' I just gave him a icy glare. "Oh, and who's this? do you wanna introduce us baby or what?" 'no, no I don't.' "Hans this is Anna." I forced out "So this is the infamous Anna I've heard about, before I leave I actually have a favor to ask of you, if you see any guy approach Elsa, tell them to back off, because _she's mine._" with that he left in his flamboyant and tacky clothing.

"Just ignore him Anna... Anna?" I looked at her and see looked like she was spacing out, and deep in her eyes I saw hate. "H-how could he say something like that, you don't belong to anyone, you should be able to choose who you like..." "calm down, he's just a jerk." "no shit" mumbles Anna. we walk to office to get Anna's schedule, luckily she has 3 classes with me. since we share most of our classes together we are walking to class, when Anna bumps into someone its Marshall.

**A/N: sry for being gone for so long I'll try not to die again. plz tell me if I'm moving to fast 'cuz I think I'm moving a little fast, and don't worry its still Elsanna and cya next chapta' mah fizzy friends.**


End file.
